


Repetition

by MaxinaJar



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxinaJar/pseuds/MaxinaJar
Summary: As the Hunger descends upon them, Davenport takes the Starblaster out of the planer system and a new cycle begins. The crew does not take leaving very well and they now must deal with the aftermath.(I'm not sure how long this will be. Tags will be updated as this story goes on cuz idk what is gonna happen and certain characters may show up eventually so....)
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew & Davenport, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew & Lup, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew & Taako, The Director | Lucretia & IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Taako

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first taz only fic (I also have a crossover one but that is much more humorous than this one). I hope I don't mess up the characters, I really want to do them justice. Let me know what you think!

The last thing Taako remembered was the Hunger's army descending upon him and Angus as they desperately tried to fight a losing battle. This was it, the end. There was nothing after this, the Hunger had finally won. It had taken 100 years, but it had managed to defeat them. Or at least, that's what he thought happened. Right before he opened his eyes to a sickeningly familiar sight.

Standing before him was his family. The one he had spent 100 years getting to know, and a few seconds forgetting. His sister, his twin sister, his sister who he thought he had lost forever, his sister who he had forgotten ever existed, was back at his side holding tightly onto his hand like he would disappear if she were to let go. For a second, he felt relieved. They hadn't lost yet. The hunger hadn't won.

But then he remembered, and as he did, he fell to the ground. He remembered Angus, the boy detective who, despite everything, he had managed to let into his heart. He remembered Kravitz, oh God _Kravitz_. His loving boyfriend who he hadn't planned on finding, but was so glad he decided to get to know. His stomach twisted and ached, nausea overcoming him entirely. 

When he was finally able to look up again, he saw the rest of them in similar states of shock. Magnus's face was surprisingly blank, though his eyes betrayed his troubled thoughts. Merle had moved to sit on a chair over in a corner of the room, his face pointed towards the ground where no one could catch a glimpse of his emotions, his loss. Barry and Lup hadn't left his side, Lup still holding on to him for dear life and Barry holding Lup in a similar fashion. Davenport had seated himself at the wheel, facing forward and refusing to look upon his crew, his _family_. And, Lucretia. She looked, absolutely devastated. She was the only one other than Magnus still standing, though she looked as if she would collapse at any moment. 

Taako took a shaky breath and then stood. He had to get out, he couldn't stay here, not while they were like this. Not while _Lucretia_ looked like that, the same Lucretia he was supposed to be mad at right now, the same Lucretia he just wanted to hold close and comfort, despite everything she had done. 

Quickly, before his legs had a chance to give out again, he ran towards his room. Was it even still _his_ room? He hadn't used it in a long time. He didn't know. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He wasn't even sure of himself, his mind was jumbled and nothing felt real. He vaguely heard Lup say something to him as he left, but her voice felt thousands of miles away.

When he got to the room, he entered swiftly and locked the door. He didn't want to be alone right now. But he couldn't be in there. He couldn't act like nothing was different. He couldn't be around _her_. 

Laying down on the familiar bed, Taako closed his eyes and sighed.


	2. Lucretia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and im sorry. im not good at writing long things apparently.

As she watched Taako, her friend, her _family_ , run out of the room, Lucretia thought back on the events that lead them here, trying to see where it all had gone wrong.

When she started all this, she had had a plan. She had a goal, she knew what to do. But when the day finally arrived, when the time came to execute her plan, she couldn't bring herself to. All the doubts that the others had brought up the first time she suggested it came flooding back to her as she looked into their faces and her resolve faded away. She didn't have a plan anymore. The hunger was here and she didn't have a plan. The hunger was here, and it was her fault. The hunger was here and she couldn't do anything about it.

She had been frozen after that, she didn't know what to do. She was barely aware of the events happening around her. Taako grabbing Angus and running off somewhere, hopefully to temporary safety. Lup and Barry were nowhere to be found, probably still down on the surface trying to do what little they could. Davenport had been doing something, which she now knew was preparing the ship for flight, shouting instructions at a confused Magnus. Merle had disappeared almost immediately after the Hunger had started its attack. 

She vaguely recalled being pulled onto the ship by Magnus, him calling her name and trying to ground her. She remembers feeling lost, guilty, and horribly alone while surrounded by her family once more. 

"Lucretia, Lucretia!"

She heard someone calling her name, she tried to focus, she couldn't. Suddenly, she was on the ground. Someone was above her, holding her, calling out something. She couldn't really understand at the moment, nothing was really clear to her right now. She closed her eyes for a second, just to try and refocus, and when she opened them again it was three hours later.


End file.
